


Black Spots & Red Cheeks

by withloveaimee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, ML Secret Santa, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withloveaimee/pseuds/withloveaimee
Summary: Adrien scoffed loudly. “Oh yeah, I’ll just randomly go up to her while she’s fighting an akuma and say: ‘hi, Ladybug. I don’t know if you remember me, but when you saved me a few days ago from my bodyguard when he was akumatized into a huge gorilla–sorry about that by the way–turns out when you touched me, my soulmate mark was activated and I magically woke up with black spots all over my body. It’s a really inconvenient soul mark though, so I need you to kiss me so they go away.’ Yeah, that’ll be a great first conversation.”- A Ladrien Soulmate AU
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladrien - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 295





	Black Spots & Red Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilly2177](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/gifts).



> Happy holidays to alwaysinstoryland on tumblr! I was your secret santa!  
> I'm sorry I'm uploading this on the last day. Oof, but I really hope you enjoy this ladrien soulmate AU I came up with! (Please judge easy because I've never written a ladrien fic - let alone a soulmate fic - before!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**･ ｡ﾟ*. ･ ｡ﾟ*. ･ ｡ﾟ*.**

It was hard enough for Adrien to admit to himself that Ladybug was his soulmate. But having to tell–or rather show–someone else, made his reality all too real. 

“Woah, dude. I thought you were lying.”

“I really wish I was.”

“And it’s like...all over your body?”

Adrien nodded as he bent down to throw his shirt back on. “You seriously can’t tell anyone, Nino. I mean it.”

“I wasn’t going to. But dude,” Nino shook his head as he watched him adjust his long sleeves. “How have you been hiding that from your dad? You’re a model.”

“Well, it turns out being Lady Luck’s soulmate can have its perks,” Adrien sighed as he put on a set of gloves. “When they first showed up, my photographer was out sick so shoots had been cancelled. And my dad has been out of town, so they didn’t want to reschedule anything yet.”

“And today during p.e.—”

“D’Argencourt actually let me sit out for once because I wasn't  _ feeling  _ well.”

“Damn, Adrien.” Nino let out a low whistle before taking a seat next to his friend. “But dude, you know what this means right?”

“That eventually the luck will run out and my dad will kill me once he sees the spots?”

“No! Well–yes–but not the point,” Nino said, giving Adrien a reassuring pat on the back. “Dude, this means your soulmate is a freaking superhero. That’s awesome!”

Adrien let out a loud groan as he rubbed his hands down his face. “No, it’s the exact opposite of awesome. It’s the worst thing that could have possibly happened to me!”

“What? C’mon dude, you’re over exaggerating. I thought you liked her.”

“I do, I do,” Adrien backtracked. He let out a sigh. “It’s just—it was hard enough trying to get her to notice me. Imagine if she finds out the one time she did, she got a soulmate out of it.”

“Wait a minute,” Nino held up his hand as he stared pointedly back. “What do you mean ‘if’ she finds out? You’re not gonna tell her?”

“Of course not!” Adrien answered quickly, shaking his head back and forth. “I can’t do that to her! She’s...Ladybug! And I’m just me.”

“ _ Just you _ —Oh my god, dude!” Nino grabbed onto his best friend’s shoulders and gave them a hard shake. “Ladybug would be– _ is _ –even luckier to have you as her soulmate. You’re an amazing guy, the nicest I’ve ever met, not to mention a goddamn model. Heck, if I hadn’t already met Alya,  _ I  _ would have married you if I could!” He finished, his amber eyes gleaming with sincerity.

Adrien bit back a laugh before turning back down to stare at the floor. “I-I don’t know, Nino. We barely said two words to each other when we met. I don’t want to worry her with soulmate stuff on top of her already difficult duties.”

“You still have to tell her!” Nino argued. “If not for yourself than just to get rid of your mark so your dad won’t murder you when he comes home.”

Adrien scoffed loudly. “Oh yeah, I’ll just randomly go up to her while she’s fighting an akuma and say:  _ ‘Hi, Ladybug. I don’t know if you remember me, but when you saved me a few days ago from my bodyguard when he was akumatized into a huge gorilla–sorry about that by the way–turns out when you touched me, my soulmate mark was activated and I magically woke up with black spots all over my body. It’s a really inconvenient soul mark though, so I need you to kiss me so they go away.’ _ Yeah, that’ll be a great first conversation.

Nino burst out laughing as Adrien groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands. “Stop it! It’s not funny!”

“No, it really is.”

“Ugh!” 

Adrien stared at himself through the reflection of his window pane. He pinched at his long sleeve shirt and frowned as a pair of black and green gloves blocked the touch of cotton. He knew he couldn’t keep hiding the spots under his clothes. Nino was right.

He just really wished he wasn’t.

“Talk to her,” Nino said again, walking over to place a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be alright, Adrien. You  _ are  _ soulmates after all.”

Adrien sighed, staring back out into the quiet Parisian streets. “Fine, I’ll try. But it’s not like I’ll see her anytime soon anyway…” he glanced back toward Nino who gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. “It took two years for her to even notice me. Getting her alone enough to talk to her about  _ this _ will take all the luck in the world.”

**･ ｡ﾟ*. ･ ｡ﾟ*. ･ ｡ﾟ*.**

Adrien should have known not to underestimate the power of his newfound luck, especially now with Ladybug as his soulmate. But what he didn’t expect was his luck to change in the middle of the street the next day as a large mechanical bird rampaged the streets of Paris. 

He ran, barely dodging a round, metal egg as it crashed into an abandoned bus.

“I never should have left Nino,” Adrien muttered to himself as he dodged again, this time an egg whizzing past his left ear and crashing a few feet in front of him. His heart raced as he looked around for a safe hiding place, panic quickly settling in when he realized he was trapped in rubble, the akuma raging closer in the distant. “Please don’t let me die here.”

And as if his prayers were answered, a familiar blur of red swung in front of him and Adrien could only gasp as a strong grip wrapped around his waist. He felt his body being lifted into the air and he craned his next around to see Ladybug with a look of frustration written clear on her face. 

“What were you doing over there, Adrien? You were supposed to evacuate!”

His heart raced as he felt his cheeks blush. She remembered his name! The spots all over his body began to feel warm as her fingertips tightened around his waist. He stared at her bright bluebell eyes, so expressive and clear. He had seen her just days prior, but he didn’t think he could ever get tired of seeing her so beautiful up close. 

A clearing of a throat brought him back to reality as his stomach lurched back into himself; Ladybug taking a sharp turn, their bodies twirling in midair as they dodged a flying egg. 

He quickly shook his head. “I-I got separated,” he finally answered, turning away from his lady to focus on clearing his mind.

He felt her nod her head. “I see. Well then, I’m glad I found you in time.” 

Adrien turned in a daze as she glanced back down at him, a small smile gracing her pale pink lips. He swallowed hard as he felt his cheeks blush a bright red. 

She landed on a rooftop a whiles away from the akuma where other civilians had gathered to look upon the attack. They all murmured in excitement as Ladybug set him down carefully, unwrapping her arm from his waist. He muttered a quick thanks, blushing again when she smiled back. 

“Adrien!” They turned as Nino ran towards them, a look of relief on his face as he pulled his best friend into a hug. “I was looking all over for you, dude!” 

Adrien patted his back, still looking at Ladybug who was averting her eyes. “Y-Yeah. Sorry, Nino. I-I got...stuck.”

Nino pulled back, looking between the two as an awkward air settled between them.

Ladybug cleared her throat before she looked back out into the city, eyeing the akuma warily as it continued to wreak havoc onto Paris. “W-Well, I’ll leave you with your friend then, Adrien. Please try and stay out of trouble this time.”

“A-Alright, Ladybug.” He answered, pinching at his long sleeves, the black spots burning hotter than ever.

Ladybug nodded before throwing her yo-yo out and disappearing in a red flash.

Nino stared at him, his amber eyes glaring sharply.

“What?” Adrien asked, averting his gaze.

“You didn’t tell her.” Nino said, his question sounded more like a statement.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Of course not, Nino. This would be the worst time to tell her actually,” He pointed forward as they watched Ladybug enter the battle once more. 

He has always loved watching Ladybug fight. Every battle was like a choreographed dance, with herself as the director. Even though she fought, she was always so graceful with every move and fair in her tactics. She wasn’t there to simply attack the akumas; she was there to defend Paris, the city she loves.

But for the first time, today’s dance felt off. 

Adrien frowned as the akuma took lead, twirling their jumbled dance around and around leaving Ladybug confused and vulnerable. Her attacks turned careless, her defense - sloppy. As their dance carried on, it didn’t seem like she was there to defend Paris, but rather to simply defend herself. 

“Dude, is it just me, or is something really wrong with her today?”

“Yeah, I was just gonna say the same thing.”

They followed Ladybug’s rapid movements. With every misstep, it was as if Ladybug’s normally calculated predictions were all off. Every dodge she seemed to attempt, got her hit. Every attack she seemed to throw was missed. They winced when she twirled her yoyo, trying to block another egg, but it still hit her hard in the stomach.

“That is some serious bad luck,” Nino muttered under his breath.

_ Bad luck… _

Adrien's eyes widened as he quickly looked back down. He watched as an egg whizzed by and hit her on the left side. She should have been able to dodge that, just like he did before!

_ Just like  _ **_he_ ** _ did before... _

“Oh my god, Nino,” Adrien turned to his friend, a look of pure panic on his face. “I took all of her luck!”

“What?”

“Remember, what I told you yesterday? That I’ve been really lucky lately? I-I think I stole all of her luck through my soul mark and now she has nothing!” Adrien stammered out, as the black spots around his body burned his skin. 

They watched as Ladybug ran right, twirling her yoyo as a shield again as an incoming egg flew towards her. She should have been able to reflect it, until she tripped on a piece of rubble and fell forward, the egg hitting her on the back.

Nino quickly pointed his finger at him. “Dude, you have to give it back to her! She’s gonna lose the fight!”

“I-I don’t know how!” Adrien responded, panicking even more. “It’s not like I asked for it!”

“Obviously, you have to kiss her!”

“I’m not going to—”

A high pitched scream interrupted him and they turned back around, gasping as Ladybug was sent flying, crashing onto the roof next door to theirs. 

“Ladybug!” Adrien yelled, as he quickly ran to the edge. “A-Are you okay?”

She coughed loudly, weakly getting up from the ground with a groan. “Never been peachier!” She sarcastically called back, clutching her abdomen. She gave herself a shake before swinging over to the two, quickly assessing the situation. “You guys really need to leave. It’s not safe here anymore.” She twirled her yoyo. 

“Dude–er, Dudette, Ladydude, whatever–Look, my friend has something he has to say that might help you,” Nino insisted, grabbing onto Ladybug’s hand before she could leave.

Ladybug’s eyebrows rose as she stared down at her wrist. Nino quickly let go, gesturing to Adrien. “Tell her,” he harshly whispered as Ladybug turned to him in confusion.

“Tell me what?” 

As her bluebell eyes bore into his own, Adrien felt his mouth go dry. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t say it! His black spots continued to burn him as Ladybug’s lips bent into a small frown.

She let out a sigh. “I really don’t have time for this,” she said, pushing past the two boys. “This akuma is taking longer to defeat for some reason. And I’m just having a real off day, so if you could plea—”

“We know why!”

Ladybug reluctantly turned back around, raising her brow as she stared at Nino. “What do you mean? And please, just answer my question. I really can’t keep waiting here.”

“Adrien—” Nino insisted as he firmly pushed his best friend forward.

Ladybug bit her lip. “Look, if he doesn’t want to talk to me, it’s fine,” he tried to ignore the saddened look in her eyes. “But I really do have to get back.” She gave him a tiny smile and as he watched her walk away, he knew if he didn’t say it now, he would never get another chance. His black spots burned with a heat he couldn't believe and in a final panic, Adrien burst out. 

_ “I’m your soulmate!” _

Complete and utter silence overtook the rooftop as Ladybug slowly turned around.

“ _ What?” _ Ladybug whispered, as her bluebell eyes widened slowly. 

“I-I’m your soulmate.” Adrien answered, more firmly. He stared at her, the look of surprise still evident on her face. “Look, I didn't want to tell you under these kinds of circumstances, but ever since you saved me from Gorizilla a few days ago, my soulmate mark appeared – and I know you probably get hundreds of people telling you that they’re your soulmate, but I  **_know_ ** you are mine.”

He pulled off his gloves, and began rolling up his sleeves, not looking up as he heard Ladybug let out a gasp. “They are all in the exact places where your black spots are on your suit. And, if you’re not my soulmate, then I really don’t know who could be.”

“O-Oh my god,” Ladybug finally uttered, as she placed a hand over her mouth. She stared at the large black spots that ran down his arms and hands. She looked back down at her own spots, every one matching the spots on him. 

He was right. They were identically placed. 

“Y-You have them all over your body?” she whispered.

Adrien pursed his lips before nodding. “It was definitely a huge surprise to wake up to them the day after you saved me.”

They weakly chuckled together as Ladybug bit her lip, reaching out to him before stopping. “M-May I?” she asked, gesturing her finger to his hand. 

Adrien could only nod as she gently touched the black spot on his right hand. A shiver ran down his spine with every stroke she took. The warmth of her touch caused the black spots to finally cool and he let out a long withheld breath. He looked up, catching her bright bluebell eyes and their cheeks bloomed red.

Ladybug groaned loudly as she quickly squeezed his hand. “Oh my god, Adrien. You’re a model too. I am so so so sorry!”

“H-hey,” Adrien hesitantly smiled, placing a hand onto hers. “You don’t have to be sorry. I-I should probably say sorry too.”

“Huh, what do you mean?” Ladybug asked, frowning as she stared back at him. 

“Well, you’ve been having some pretty bad luck during this akuma attack right?” She nodded. “Ever since I got my soulmate mark, I’ve been having really  _ good  _ luck. And knowing my life, I knew it had to have come from you.” He let out a breath as he sheepishly looked back down at her. “I think I accidentally stole all of your luck, when you marked me, Ladybug.”

She blinked twice before she burst out into laughter. “Honestly, that would explain so much. I’m pretty clumsy outside of the suit, but these past few days have been horrendous. I guess with all my good luck, someone had to receive your bad ones.” She giggled as Adrien’s cheeks grew red.

He scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I have such bad luck sometimes.”

“I guess we’ll just have to stick together from now on to balance each other out,” Ladybug whispered as she squeezed his hand. They smiled together, a final calmness spreading between them. 

Adrien had been worried for nothing. 

“Not to break this little moment of yours,” Nino coughed, grinning wide at his best friend's content smile, “but there’s still an akuma out there.” 

“O-Oh, yes. Right,” Ladybug coughed, clearing her head a bit with a shake. She looked at Adrien with a smile. “Although, I’m sure my luck has been really beneficial for you lately, I really need it back to defeat this akuma.”

“And I really would like to get rid of these spots before my father gets back from his trip,” Adrien said.

“Well, then I guess this means it’s my time to leave you two lovebugs,” Nino said, smirking as the couple blushed a bright red, both knowing the only solution to solve their problems. He patted Adrien on the back. “Don’t take too long, dude.” 

Adrien was too slow to hit him before Nino ran off to the staircases, leaving them alone. They stared at each other, both chuckling quietly as their cheeks blushed red. Adrien cleared his throat, offering his hand out. 

“With your permission then, my lady?”

She giggled at his oddly charming nickname he had given to her before taking his hand. She stared into his eyes as a small smile graced her lips. 

Adrien would later admit to his lucky lady, years down the line, that he never actually remembered who initiated their first kiss. 

All he could remember was the way her warm hands squeezed his own and her bright red cheeks as she flew away, more than lucky enough to defend Paris for another day. 

**･ ｡ﾟ*. ･ ｡ﾟ*. ･ ｡ﾟ*.**


End file.
